


The Inevitable End

by marbledmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledmoons/pseuds/marbledmoons
Summary: The end of Draco and Harry's relationship. A Drarry Drabble inspired by Sorry by Meg Myers.





	The Inevitable End

_'Sorry I lost our love without a reason why.'_

Draco looks back as he closes the door to the house he has shared with Harry for last five years. It's been over for him for longer that he actually cares to admit, but lately the days have just been too long to keep pretending.

Harry will find the letter when he gets home.

Their relationship is done, and over, and Draco is sorry. He never meant for their epic romance to end in long pauses, quiet nights, and days of tiptoeing around each other because they have nothing to say to each other. _'Your eyes are faded, that used to turn me on.'_ The last conversation they had with each other was about why they are not working anymore. They are too different, their lives have been down opposite paths and love isn’t enough to bridge the gap between them any longer. Harry wants to make it work, but Draco knows that it will never end up happily for either of them.

_'What do you want me to say. Sorry I lost our love without a reason why.'_

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Drarry Drabble. Well, actually it's my very first writing piece.


End file.
